darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Knifepoint Gets Repaired
August 22, 2011, 12:38 AM Back to 2011 Logs Knifepoint Thundercracker Skywarp (Hangar Bay, Polyhex) --- Skywarp is standing in the doorway being a traffic hazard and enjoying the rain-free view. Thundercracker is also searching for a reason to step outside and enjoy a rainless view. He stops just inside the door to glare at Skywarp, then in a maneuver mastered through a LOT of practice, he sidles past his trine mate and further out toward the airstrip. Knifepoint roars toward the airstrip, coming in a little too slow and almost stalling out. He transforms at the last second, landing with apparent ease. Right up until his legs almost give out. Cursing, he manages to right himself, glaring at anyone who gives him a second look. His right wing is torn up pretty badly, as are his legs, and there are a near-alarming amount of fluids smeared over his armor. "What," He snarls, though his voice is interweaved with pained static. "The slag are you glitches looking at?" "Wow, what hit you? You're really fragged up." Skywarp says with a smirk. "It looks like you fell all the way down the windshaft and hit every level on the way down. And then the dopes in the greasepit started in on you, and then-" Thundercracker looks at Knifepoint for a moment, noticing genuine battle damage on the mech, and then he turns to look at 'Warp when THAT MOUTH starts up again. He shoves his trinemate. "Slagging jerk, shut up already." Knifepoint bristles at Skywarp's words, optics narrowing. "I was in a slagging battle, you aft." He hisses, his injured wing twitching subconsciously and drawing a pained flinch from him. "Megatron ordered us to remain even after we drove the Autoslag off until the guards arrived. So why don't you just frag off?" Skywarp blinks. "Oh. Well, that's different. Slag any Autoaftheads?" He moves out of the way to let Gimpy into the hanger. "You should probably go get all that stuff fixed up." Thundercracker steps after Skywarp, both to let Knifepoint by and to keep the teleporter moving so that he can't try to trip the injured Seeker or anything similarly afthattish. 'Cause that'd TOTALLY be something the smegger would try. "Killed one myself." Knifepoint answers, more than a little bit of pride in his voice. He frowns at Skywarp's suggestion that he get everything fixed up, sparing a quick glance down at himself. "I just need to get back to my quarters, is all." He says dismissively, though the badly-hidden stumble as he moves to go passed them indicates this probably isn't the case. "Got some more of that tape stuff? Worked great. Maybe we can help you? You're kinda walkin' funny." Skywarp says with a grin. Thundercracker shoves Skywarp again for good measure then starts after Knifepoint, planning on making sure the injured mech makes it to the repair complex. Especially as he was actually following Megatron's orders, unlike SOME people... Knifepoint scowls at that, shooting Skywarp an annoyed look. "That 'tape stuff' doesn't work for things like this. It's for surface damage- this? Is not surface damage." He flinches with his next step, some of the metal on his shin trying to buckle. "And besides, I can handle this." Skywarp shrugs. "Dunno. How are you gonna reach all of it? Your back is pretty slagged up. Maybe you should go to the medbay?" Thundercracker huffs in annoyance. Two damned Seekers, both too stupid to realize the stupidity of their ways. He opts to make sure Megatron doesn't lose a useful warrior to that stupidity and steps closer to take Knifepoint's right arm. "Come on, ought to have NPandemic at least check you over." Knifepoint steps away from Thundercracker almost instantly, grimacing when a few warnings flick up in his displays. "I can slagging handle this! Just because Bifr-" He cuts himself off so suddenly his vocalizer spits static, shoulders hunching up slightly at the slip. "Just because I'm not a full slagging medic doesn't mean I can't handle my own wounds." Thundercracker takes a step back and holds up his hands. All right already. "Even the ones you can't reach?" He mentions basically the same thing Skywarp did, but more ... sincerely. Or something like that. Stewing furiously for a few moments, both at his own almost-mistake and the fact the slaggers were /right/, Knifepoint looks down, uninjured wing twitching sporadically. "...fine." He finally spits out, hands clenching into fists at the thought of dealing with any of the actual medics. "Fine, I'll go see the slagging medics, happy?" Turning sharply, he stumbles again, far more obviously this time. "Slagging...!" Skywarp says, "C'mon, we'll go with you." And point and laugh if he falls over on the way (before carrying him to the medbay to point and laugh more. Blackmail material is always good.) Thundercracker moves into step beside and a little behind Knifepoint, not saying anything else and not mocking the injured Seeker. He's more concerned with making sure he gets to the repair complex without falling over ... or without Skywarp trying to do something jerkish and stupid. --- (Repair Campus, Polyhex) Knifepoint storms into the repair campus, though given his current state, it's... Less than frightening. He makes his way over to a berth and heaves himself onto it, remaining seated even as he shoot NPandemic a filthy look. "Hey, you. Get your aft over here and fix this." At the mech's own look, he sneers, shifting his weight forward slightly. "Don't give me that slag, it's your fragging job." While NPandemic gathers up his tools, Knifepoint gives Thundercracker a curious look. "Why'd you come with me? I made it on my own, didn't I?" Thundercracker stops by the door and leans back against the wall there where he's out of the way ... almost as if he's used to doing so. He rolls his optics at the glare tossed his way briefly by NPandemic then answers Knifepoint. "Honestly? I mostly did it so 'Warp wouldn't try to frag with you on the way here. Smeghead doesn't know when to quit." "I would have-" Knifepoint cuts himself off with a startled burst of static as NPandemic sets to work, rather painfully pulling apart the wires fused together by the blasts. "You slagging aft! Warn me!" He shoots NPandemic a glare over his shoulder (as well as he could do so) before turning his attention back to Thundercracker. "I would have handled him. Not the first time someone with exhuast-for-processors tried to pull that." Thundercracker huffs a half-amused, half-pitying breath of air out of his vents. "Problem with 'Warp is, he's a teleporter. His processors are scrambled on top of his being an afthat. So even if you told him to back the frag off, he'd not get the hint. Not to mention..." He hesitates, then shakes his head instead of finishing that last thought. /That/ catches Knifepoint's attention, ever more than the way NPandemic's digging into the hole in his back. "Yeah, he brags about the whole teleporting thing all the slagging time it seems. Not to mention...?" He tilts his helm curiously, staring at Thundercracker with an almost disturbing attentiveness. Thundercracker tries to pretend he didn't hear Knifepoint's last words, but as the silence moves easily into uncomfortable, he shifts his feet a couple of times and then finally answers. "He likes wings." Knifepoint cocks an optic ridge, managing to only hiss as something particularly sensitive gets jabbed while the medic works. "So? It's not like that's..." He trails off, optic ridges drawing down in confusion as he turns the words over, trying to figure out what Thundercracker means. Then it hits him. "/Oh./" "Yeah. OH." Thundercracker sneers at a passing repair drone who takes some parts to NPandemic. "I mean, it's just squicky how he thinks it's okay to chase after anyone with wings like he's an indiscriminate electromagnet, you know?" Now that he's broached the subject, he seems far more willing to talk. Knifepoint stays silent for a few moments as he mulls the information over. Finally- perhaps surprisingly- he smirks, almost missing Thundercracker's next words. He humms thoughtfully at that, flinching as NPandemic starts splicing the new wires into place and more of his sensor net comes back online. "I don't know about /that./" Thundercracker continues on for a moment as Knifepoint's words don't sink in immediately. "I mean, he's always going on abo...wait, you don't...?" He throws his hands in the air, stepping away from the wall to pace a bit. "Grah, not you too. Ugh." "Oh, I don't share his obsession." Knifepoint says dismissively, though the smirk doesn't budge. "Just... Thinking." He pauses for a few more moments, uninjured wing flicking at something NPandemic's doing, before turning his attention back to Thundercracker. "What were you saying?" Thundercracker stops and looks at Knifepoint in confusion, disgust at finding ANOTHER wing-addled Seeker more than his processors could handle. "What?" Knifepoint rolls his optics at that, shifting at the medic's request so he can reach further into the injured area and plug anything that's still leaking- at least, so he assumes. NPandemic just sort of shoved him a little. "I said, I don't share his little fixation. I just found it interesting, that's all." Thundercracker ohs. "Well, that's kind of a relief." Kind of. "What IS it with this whole wing ... thing?" He leans against the edge of an empty medtable, clearly curious. The 'kind of' doesn't go unnoticed, but Knifepoint lets it slide for now. "I wouldn't really know, but it's probably some kind of narcissistic thing." He shrugs slightly, twitching as NPandemic starts wrapping a leaking tube. Thundercracker snorts indelicately. "Okay, that makes sense. Though I'd have expected that more of Screamer than 'Warp." Knifepoint chuckles quietly, ignoring the twinges of pain in his back as NPandemic works. "Might be subconscious. I don't know much about personalities, though. I stick to the physical side." Thundercracker crosses his arms idly and nods, then about a half second later his wings twitch and he looks at Knifepoint sharply. Did he mean it that way, or ... THAT way? Knifepoint returns the look with a confused one of his own, before what he said clicks and he snorts. "Well, that way too. But that case, I was talking about medically." Thundercracker ohs and deflates a bit in relief. But not completely. "This is smegging messed up. How we start talking about this, anyway?" "You were concerned about Skywarp deciding to indulge his obsession for wings with /my/ wings while I was defenseless, or something like that." Knifepoint deadpans, giving Thundercracker an amused look. "Which isn't an issue, by the way." Thundercracker says, "No," he denies quickly. "I was worried about him smegging making your injuries worse by tripping you or some other stupid-aft idea." Knifepoint snorts again, arching an optic ridge. "I got /blinded/ by one of those slagging Autobots. There isn't much he could do that didn't happen to me today." He flinches again as NPandemic pulls his hand out and sets about attaching a new piece of plating to the area. Thundercracker says, "Sure there is." He stands away from the medtable again and moves a few steps closer to Knifepoint, though still safely out of the way of the medics working. "He could have made your injuries worse and then behaved like a complete smeghead about it." Knifepoint shrugs, twitching his mostly-repaired wing to test it as NPandemic moves to work on the damaged leg plating. "I'd probably have stabbed him." He pauses, thinking while his legs are examined. "...tried to stab him." He amends, barely resisting the urge to kick the medic as he kneels to start working. "Slagging teleporter." Thundercracker hehs. "You'd have succeeded. He hasn't figured out yet how to teleport when he's not flying." The moment the words are out of his mouth he regrets saying them. Damnit, TC, THINK before you talk! Smegging afthead, 'Warp will TOTALLY deserve you kick your aft for that one. Knifepoint tilts his head at that, humming thoughtfully again. "Really." He says, dragging the vowel out to something that's almost a purr. He smirks again, though it's disrupted by another pained flinch as NPandemic sets to work. Thundercracker narrows his optics at Knifepoint, for the first time looking like the dangerous Seeker he can truly be. "Don't you DARE tell 'Warp I mentioned that." "I won't, I won't." Knifepoint agrees, waving one hand dismissively. "My sources are always anonymous. Besides, he probably..." He trails off, chuckling to himself at whatever thought he had. "I won't." Thundercracker hms. "Better not." He takes a step back toward the door. "Anyway, I better get going before Screamer starts wondering where I am." Without waiting for a reply he beats a hasty retreat for the door. Best to leave before he says something else phenomenally stupid. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Thundercracker's LogsCategory:Knifepoint's LogsCategory:Skywarp's Logs